Listen
by The Eternal Empress
Summary: In the end of it all, her hopes and dreams drowned alongside the basketball shoes she once loved. Was it because of the Miracles' "jokes" or Ogiwara's broken ankle? No-one knows; who would want to listen to a deaf person? "If you can't be heard, then we'll make them listen," the bruenette said "If anyone would want to do that, it's Seirin." GomKagaKiyo/FemDeaf!Kuroko. Bully!Gom.


**Eternal Empress:** This is one of those new stories I was planning on. Since I've let go some of the stories I can't continue on anymore, I've decided to add new ones now. I actually planned to do two new fanfics for Knb: Listen (this story) and Vermilion. Don't worry if you think these new stories would hinder the new chapters of Forbidden. After Listen, I'm going to work on Forbidden, then publish Vermilion and rewrite Record of Fate and turn it into I Found Another.

This is going to be a short one. Maybe, it would reach twenty chapters or so - but not reaching 30. This is going to be a very dark story with all of the bullying done by the Generation of Miracles. You'll soon find out why.

I was inspired by Koe no Katachi - it's really good, you should all read it XD - to do this fanfic. Basically, this fanfic is revolving around forgiveness and grudges; from moving on to keeping the anger alive. So, it deals with dark and serious themes so you better watch out XD

**Summary: **In the end of it all, her hopes and dreams drowned alongside the basketball shoes she once loved. Was it because of the Miracles' "jokes" or Ogiwara's broken ankle? No-one knows; who would want to listen to a deaf person? "If you can't be heard, then we'll make them listen," the bruenette said "If anyone would want to do that, it's Seirin." GomKagaKiyo/FemDeaf!Kuroko. Bully!Gom.

* * *

**Listen**  
_聞く_

Prologue

* * *

The Kuroko family was one of the oldest, influential patriarchal families still alive in Japan. Their compound is situated in Kyoto, where their business of Kimono sewing and embroidering is still alive and flourishing. The family is headed by Kuroko Kai alongside his lovely wife, Kurosaki Nanase. The two produced only one child who would soon continue their lineage, and her name is Kuroko Hanako.

Kuroko Hanako was a beautiful child, having long, lush, silky midnight hair and soft aquamarine eyes. She was raised with outmost care and diligence, having her moral values in check and her mind sharpened relentlessly. She was taught grace, diligence, perseverance and modesty, so she could become a Yamato Nadeshiko like her mother. She enrolled in various prestigious schools and became their top student. Being the only child of the Kuroko family, her parents have high expectations for her, and she upheld those expectations without any complaints. She had done everything gracefully and perfectly, like a true Japanese woman of the old age. Eventually, she had grown into a fine young woman, deserving of a worthy gentleman to receive her hand in marriage.

Sadly, her good and gentle streak had been cut off by a rebellious act. Instead of accepting the suitor her father had picked for her, she chose a sleazy Casanova as her choice of husband. The Kuroko family was flabbergasted as they saw their daughter in love with a man who chases after girls and spends money like it grows on trees. Hanako's parents tried to persuade her to choose a more sensible man – if she wasn't going to marry an Akashi, then she should choose a more _modest _man to be her husband. She refused.

Due to the disapproval of her parents, Hanako and her lover eloped and fled to Tokyo, where Hanako became a novelist while her lover was employed as architecture in the Red King Corporation. Soon, she was pregnant with their first child.

Her first child was her 'most precious' child. He was obedient, honest, intelligent and athletic. At a young age, he was already included in the honor's list and became popular to teachers. He was commended as a bright student who had good morals and etiquette. He wasn't like his worthless father but a true member of the Kuroko family. When the Kuroko family saw this child, they knew he was destined for greatness; a ripe and juicy fruit of the Kuroko family tree. They knew he was going to be the pride of the Kuroko family and the remover of ink blotches in the family tree.

The second child, however, was an ink blotch like her father. She held so much resemblance from her mother – she has lush, teal locks and light turquoise orbs; however, she was not able to inherit her mother's greatness like how she had inherited her mother's looks. At the very first moment she was born, there was something _wrong _with her. It was only when she reached three years old that everyone knew that this child was doomed to failure.

She was born deaf.

The Kuroko family didn't know what to do with this child. Having to hear the doctor tell them that this child may never learn how to speak was devastating. Though the doctors said that she could still recognize and learn human speech through hearing aids and special speech classes, it will take a large sum of money for that to happen. Unfortunately, Hanako and her husband cannot afford all of these. After hearing the horrible predicament, Hanako's husband had divorced her and won custody over her son, leaving her and her deaf daughter in a small apartment with only half of their savings.

Hanako was ready to give up. Her job could only pay her enough for their basic needs and her father perished in a terrible accident. She would inherit the family business, but shame and guilt had stopped her from doing so. How could she inherit the family business if she had run away from home and left her parents alone? But, Hanako's mother, Nanase, thought otherwise. Nanase persisted Hanako to return home, to inherit the family business, to get things back from the way it was before, but to no avail. Since Hanako was persistent that she could never step into the Kuroko compound again, Nanase moved into Hanako's apartment while managing the family business. She gave Hanako moral and financial support, as well as, volunteered to take care of Hanako's child while Hanako was away. With the new found support, Hanako worked hard, enough for her to land as a Editor-in-Chief of Zunon Boy, and, at the same time, a novelist.

Despite all the help Hanako has, raising a deaf child was not easy. They could not talk to her the way they talk to others; they have to use sign language or write it in a piece of paper. Kuroko Tetsuki was trained to understand written communication and sign language. From a very young age, she was already trained and enrolled into various special classes. When she turned four, she was given hearing aids and they enrolled in a special speech class to understand and recognize human speech – as well as learn how to speak. She spent her Nursery, Kindergarten and Prep days homeschooled by Nanase and private tutors, and 4-5 hours a day on speech and sign language classes.

Tetsuki was commended for being a bright student, having a knack of reading complex books and learning words hard for her age. She was given many advanced classes during her childhood to cope with the information she read and learned in books. While the others applauded on how smart she was and going to be, her mother was not here to commend her for that. Hanako was so busy earning a living for her family that she rarely came home. And if she did, she would spend it sleeping. Tetsuki grew up with a loving grandmother but a distant and cold mother. Thus, she spent her childhood days trying to impress a mother who would give her a blank stare when the former had done something good.

This arrangement of Tetsuki's life was fine though her mother wanted more. Hanako wanted her daughter to mingle with the common crowd, to socialize with society. Going against what the doctors had said, Hanako enrolled her into elementary school where she would be able to mingle with kids her own age.

Kids who could _hear, _though.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

The first school Kuroko Tetsuki enrolled in was somewhere in Uneo. She was advanced as a Grade 2 student, having to pass special exams to get her to where she was now. Kuroko Tetsuki knew these children weren't like her; they could _hear_ and she cannot. She also knew that not everyone knows sign language since people like them do not have use for them when they could just speak their minds. Having to sense this troubles, Nanase gave Tetsuki a special notebook. This would be the notebook Tetsuki will use to communicate with others; she would write her thoughts on the notebook just as how her classmates will talk to each other.

Having to receive this notebook, Kuroko Tetsuki's fear of school diminished into mild excitement_. _She was hopeful, expectant that she spent her days playing with friends and learning so much together with them. But, those hopes and dreams went down the drain as quick as she introduced herself to class.

At first, everyone was considerate about her. They communicated with her through her notebook and let her eat with them during lunch and recess. The questions they wrote were: 'Are you fine?' 'Who are your parents?' 'Do you want to go to the store' and stuff like those. She was fine answering those questions, but, the more she spent time with them, the more she wrote the words 'I'm sorry' for troubling them, for spoiling their fun, for being _deaf. _Then, they started to write mean and bad things, words that always hurt her.

'_You're gross'_

'_Pest'_

'_Dumb'_

'_Can't hear what Sensei teaches huh? Bad for you then :)'_

'_Thanks to you Kuroko, we lost the choir contest'_

' _Don't come with us.'_

'_Go back to your hole, shortie'_

'_You should kill yourself'_

'_Why don't you kill yourself' _

'_Why don't you kill yourself'_

'_Why don't you kill yourself'_

**Why don't you kill yourself?**

Just after finishing Grade 2 on that school, she immediately transferred to another school. But, it didn't stop the bullying.

When she was just a Grade 3 student, she studied in prestigious school in Kanagawa. During lunch time, she would be her classmates' personal 'maid'. She would carry their bags as they played, and sometimes, she would walk with them to their houses while carrying their bags. She was not only used as a coat hanger, but she wasn't allowed to spend her own time by herself. Whenever she was alone and reading books, her bullies would snatch her books away and throw it in a garbage bin. Sometimes, she was pulled to the playground just so she can carry their bags. At one time, she was pulled by her bullies using her hair. At the strong pull, a handful of her hair was pulled right off her scalp, injuring Tetsuki in the process.

Tetsuki endured the whole year with this bullying. When her mother saw her ruined locks, Hanako made Tetsuki sit down on a chair and cut her lush, teal locks. Hanako tried making Tetsuki look like a boy, but Nanase persuaded her not to do so. Instead, Hanako cut Tetsuki's hair halfway through her neck. Although Tetsuki's hair was short, she didn't look much like a boy.

Tetsuki cried herself to sleep, watching her long teal locks down the garbage shoot.

She enrolled in a simpler school in Akasaka as a Grade 4 student. Tetsuki had become a more silent child, harboring such a weak presence that almost no one could notice her. She had seldom used her communication notebook, having learned from her past experiences. Although she was a quiet and passive child, she was still targeted by bullies. She was called 'Ghost' because of her weak presence and earned the disdain of teachers for being late for class. But, she wasn't doing it in purpose – no, she would never do that.

Every morning, Tetsuki would find her indoor slippers missing. She would look in the garbage cans in school for them, and sometimes, it took her 2-3 hours to find them. At times, some teachers would catch her "skipping" class when she was just finding her slippers. She could explain herself to them, but having the inability to speak kept her from doing so. The only person who she could explain to was the principal, a considerate and kind man who pities Tetsuki on her disability. The principal tried to stop her bullies but to no avail. It just made it worse.

Halfway through her year as a Grade 4 student, she started using and bringing hearing aids to school since Hanako believed that Tetsuki would learn speaking better if she exposed herself to other people talking casual conversations. However, at the same time, her bullies have taken notice the hearing aids. After school, her bullies would ambush her while she was walking home and throw her hearing aids in a shallow river where she feeds koi fishes bread every Tuesday. Every day, she has to jump into the river and find those hearing aids herself. This became a show to her classmates; while she was looking for her hearing aids, children would throw bread at her, shouting and calling her names. They would even imitate the way she speaks and they would tell her she was gross like she couldn't understand them.

But, she can.

She comes home at 5: 30 in the evening, the time when it's not safe for children like her to wander around. Nanase would find her granddaughter wet, dirty and smelling like a rancid fish. At other days, Tetsuki would place broken hearing aids on the table along with the note that says: 'I'm sorry'. But, that wasn't what bothered Nanase at all. It was the broken, forlorn and _hollow _look in Tetsuki's eyes that disturbed her the most; Tetsuki was like a broken doll.

Nanase made Tetsuki drop out from school and transferred her in an elementary school for the deaf to spend the rest of the year. When Hanako learned about Tetsuki's bullying predicament, Hanako changed Tetsuki's name to Tetsuya to make her 'strong like a boy'. Nanase argued about it to Hanako, but Hanako was just stubborn.

Since then, Tetsuya – formerly known as Tetsuki – lived in a conflicted family where her mother wished she was born a boy.

Tetsuya couldn't cry anymore, with the many times she had shed her tears in the past. She became _impassive. _

Then, she became a Grade 5 student. Since Hanako preferred that Tetsuya be enrolled in a _normal _elementary school, Nanase personally picked this school for Tetsuya, so she would never experience being bullied again. Kuroko Tetsuya studied in a private school in Shinjuku, where morals were as important as academic excellence. At this time around, Tetsuya was determined to keep away from her classmates but also make her mother proud by being in the honor's list. But, the bullying didn't just _stop, _it became _worse. _This school was like the school she enrolled in Grade 2. Her classmates were warm to her at first, but then they just started to get annoyed of her. This time, however, most of her classmates just played a blind eye while her bullies, grade 6 students, continued to make her suffer.

If she wasn't quiet enough while sneaking away after school at the entrance gate, her big bullies would catch up to her. They would get her bag and throw her things at the school's fish pond. She would spend minutes trying to get all of her things and dry them at the same time. Her classmates only watched at her with pity; Tetsuya didn't know why they didn't help her, but she had a speculation. She was deaf; normal people don't help deaf people.

It _hurt. _It hurt trying to live this way of life, of being rejected, of being made fun of.

Why couldn't she just be normal? Why couldn't she be born with the ability to hear? Why did _kami-sama _forsake her so much?

The bullying became more rampant and physical. Sometimes, they would come during lunch time and force to buy her food. If she refuses, they would give her playful punches that hurt. They would even pull her hearing aids out and stomp on them. At one time, her bullies pulled her hearing aids too hard and her ear got injured. Thankfully, her classmates told the teachers and those bullies got punished. But, the bullying didn't stop. Just as usual, it became worse. During her time as a Grade 5 student, she lost a number of hearing aids that amounted up to 1.47 million yen. Her mother worked even harder to buy her new hearing aids, the low quality kind though. Tetsuya spent her days trying to listen to human speech but her hearing aids would sometimes give her grumbling noises.

She wanted to give up. She wanted to run away. She wanted to lock herself at home, but she can't. For her mother, she can't.

Tetsuya thought that kami-sama hated her for giving her a life like this, but, kami-sama did the opposite. They gave her a friend.

When the bullies thrown her things at the pond again one day, someone had _helped _her pick those up. It was a boy with chestnut brown hair and almond-brown eyes who smiled brightly like the sun. Crumbs littered the corner of his lips. If Tetsuya remembered correctly, he was one of the students at the classroom next to hers. It was the first time someone had helped her; it was the first time someone was kind to her. Though she had become victim of false acts of kindness, there was just something in her gut that made her want to trust this person.

And she did. She was rewarded greatly.

His name was Ogiwara Shigehiro. It turns out that his mother was the tenant of the apartment Tetsuya and her family lives in. Ogiwara was not like the other children; he was genuinely kind and considerate. He also has the patience of a saint too. They would communicate relentlessly using Tetsuya's communication notebook. They would eat lunch together and point at the different birds they see, and walk home together. Ogiwara would protect her from bullies and in turn, she taught him how to appreciate books. Unknowingly, they developed this connection that made them understand each other without speaking. It was like they developed their own language! For the first time in Tetsuya's life, she was happy.

Then, Ogiwara introduced her to basketball, which made everything _perfect. _

From the very moment she was born, doctors have constantly reminded Tetsuya that sports was _bad. _It was risky for deaf people to play sports since there are chances where she could get hit on the head or be exposed to so much noise that she'd have a headache. But, Ogiwara thought her otherwise. He thought her how to play basketball even though it was obvious how she sucked at it; he played with her even though she wasn't a good opponent. He reminded her that playing basketball was for fun, and he _believed _in her that she'll be just as good as him one day. He gave her hope that she'll become a _normal _child who plays basketball, even though Ogiwara would tell her that she _is _normal.

Ogiwara made her life meaningful. Since Ogiwara came into the picture, she was never _afraid. _

Their friendship continued at the next year. Their friendship was tested by bullies, but the trials made them stronger. At this stage, Ogiwara and Kuroko trusted each other like siblings. They could understand each other with him speaking and the other writing. They would have sleep-overs and watch basketball games. Their families even approved of the relationship so much that Ogiwara has Hanako's cellphone number. Their friendship made Testuya do her very best while Ogiwara was inspired by Tetsuya to take it to the next level. This friendship gave them much benefit than before.

During the course of their friendship, Tetsuya _loved_ Ogiwara. She always viewed him as a knight in a shining armor, her savior, her prince. She had developed feelings for him that Nanase always teased about. She didn't know how Ogiwara feels for her, but she was fine being his best friend.

At graduation, they promised each other that they would become the sun and moon duo of their basketball team. Unfortunately, Ogiwara wasn't able to pass Teiko but Tetsuya was. So, instead, they promised that they'll see each other at court one day that they'll play basketball again. Before they parted ways, they exchanged cellphone numbers and email addresses to get in touch with each other. Ogiwara even developed this policy that if Tetsuya wasn't able to send him a text or an email on just one day, he'll rush to Tetsuya's place and rescue her or something. Tetsuya just smiled at Ogiwara and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she left with her family, leaving Ogiwara flustered and red as a strawberry.

Kuroko Tetsuya finished elementary with flying colors. Along with her hopes and dreams for middle school with Ogiwara. Tetsuya knew this was a new start for her, but, unlike her hopes and dreams in elementary school, she wasn't going to let anyone ruin those dreams for her.

Then middle school happened.

"…_And then those hopes and dreams drowned alongside the basketball shoes she once loved…"_

* * *

**Third Year, Middle School**  
Winter Cup Finals

Teiko: 109 || Meiko: 9

_The dreaded final buzzer was approaching, and Meiko knew that this was their defeat. Nonetheless, they kept their spirits up and their morale strong. If they weren't going to win against the famous Kiseki no Sedai, then, they would lose with honor; they would lose with a good fight against the best players in Japan. They had reached seen the peak though they didn't reach it. But, it was enough. _

_After all, they did their very best and their blood, sweat and tears were never for nothing – they've reached this far and they're proud of it. _

_Meiko is going to lose with a smile on their faces. Ogiwara was not._

_He was proud his team had gotten this far. They overcome so many difficult challenges that made his knees buckle and persuaded him to give up. But, his true purpose – besides reaching the finals – was not completed. _She _wasn't playing even though they promised each other they would meet in court. They would show-case their abilities against one another and prove how strong they've truly become. He spent so much time and effort to improve himself to defeat his opponents and battle the famous Teiko team. So, he could fulfill their promise. He had failed from the last two years, and now that he was here, at this very moment, where her school and his are baring their fangs against each other in basketball, she _disappeared.

_Ogiwara shook his head. No, he has to focus. He's the ace of the Meiko basketball team – he can't afford to get distracted, not when it's the turning point of the game. She would never forgive him if he goofed off, especially in this match. _

"_Ogiwara! Guard number nine," his captain ordered, which he immediately obliged. Ogiwara stationed himself in front of the famous ace of the Generation of Miracles, his eyes burning with determination and his whole body aligned in a defensive stance. While the brunette was doing all his very best, the ace of the Kiseki no Sedai gave the former a bored glance as he easily passed the brunette and dunked the ball. Ogiwara tumbled as he tried blocking and stopping the ace, but he was just too strong. The brunette fell on his bottom, but instead of feeling the pain on his back side, a sharp jolt came from his left leg. Ogiwara clenched his fists and closed his eyes. _

I can take it. _He thought over and over again as he shakily stood up from his position. _I can still do it. Tet-chan is…

"_It's up to them now." He heard the Ace of Teiko say, stretching his limbs as if the play didn't made him tired as much as the others. _

"_I refuse to participate in such a silly game." The number one shooter of the Miracles commented before he retreated into his designated position on court. "Keep me out of this."_

"_But, it's your shots that upped our score to one hundred." The blonde member of the Miracles, the famous copy-cat, joked around. But, his joyed expression turned into a solemn one. "…Won't she get mad at us?"_

"_I doubt that," the Ace replied. "It's just a joke. She's not going to die over it or anything."_

"_Get back to your positions, everyone." The Captain of the Miracles commanded. "The clock is still ticking."_

_The Miracles followed their captain's command without any complaint. Ogiwara gave the Ace squinted his eyes at the tanned teen, thinking about their conversation before. But, he doesn't have any time for that because the game is still on-going and there's no moment to lose. Once his teammate got his hands on the ball, Ogiwara sprang into action. His teammate passed the ball to him and he dashed towards the basket, while his teammates were performing a screen on the Miracles. But, Ogiwara noticed something was wrong._

_They were…still. _Too _still. _

_But, he has no time to ponder about that. Once he was face to face with the center, he dashed to the left, jumped as hard as he can and dunked the ball. At the corner of his eye, the Tall Center of the Generation of Miracles didn't do a thing. He watched Ogiwara with bored eyes. _

_Something was wrong. _

_When Ogiwara landed on his feet, he felt a sickening jolt of pain in his ankle and fell down on his bottom. _

_Something was _definitely _wrong. _

_The buzzer had sounded, officially ending the fourth quarter. The audience cheered for the victory of the Generation of Miracles while photographers relentlessly took pictures of the famous basketball group. The Meiko team accepted their defeat quietly, though they knew it was a good game. _

_Until they saw the score. _

Teiko: 111 || Meiko: 11

'_Were they toying with us the whole time?' Ogiwara thought as he glanced at the score board, then at the retreating figure of the Generation of Miracles. The Ace of the Miracles glanced at Ogiwara before he smirked. Ogiwrara felt like his whole ego as a person was crushed. _

_The Miracles were just toying with them!_

_The whole Meiko team were shocked in disbelief. Others were already shaking with anger. Tears formed at the corner of the captain's eyes, but refused to shed a tear. Ogiwara just gaped at the score board. Everything that they had done…Everything that they had overcome…Everything that they sacrificed…was all in vain._

_Kuroko Tetsuya, arriving at the courts, only stared at Ogiwara's defeated form. Ogiwara's walnut brown eyes met blue ones, and all she saw in Ogiwara's eyes were fury and hurt. _

'_Why?' Ogiwara mouthed at Tetsuya, who was just a victim like Ogiwara._

_Tetsuya couldn't say a word because she can't. The Meiko team looked at her like she was the one who plotted this whole thing. But, she was innocent. _

'_Why?' The whole world screamed at her for letting her team do these cruel acts_

'_Why?' All teams that the Miracles faced asked for being ignorant and not voicing her opinions and objections towards the Miracles. _

'_Why?' Teiko shouted on why she still lets the Miracles control her._

'_**Why?' **_

_Because she can't hear. _

_Because she can't speak. _

_Because she is a phantom. _

_While the Meiko team tended towards Ogiwara, Tetsuya rushed towards the locker rooms even if the Miracles were in the process of changing their uniforms. The first thing that she did was Ignite Pass Aomine and spouting out 'Haw culd you'. Of course, Aomine didn't understand this, and responded with violence. Soon a fight had erupted between the two, which the Miracles desperately tried to apprehend. Once the two were contained, Aomine already had a bruise on his face, while Kuroko has scratches on her face. _

"_What the hell's your problem!?" Aomine shouted. _

_Kuroko only responded by saying "Haw culd you." _

_The Miracles didn't understand and were tempted by making her use sign language or write it on a paper for them to understand her, but when she showed her usually impassive and calm face at the Miracles…_

_Tears. _

"_How culd you…" Kuroko sobbed, torrents of tears streaming from her eyes._

_The next day, Tetsuya was ejected from the Teiko basketball team for not reaching any of her quotas and for starting a fight with other members of the Teiko basketball team. In response, she threw her most beloved possession – her basketball shoes – in Teiko's pond, sinking along with her hopes and dreams as Ogiwara had to fly to the States for surgery. _

_Thus, Teiko's Phantom Sixth Man disappeared on the face of the earth…Never to be seen again…_

* * *

In the end of it all, in spite of the blood and tears she poured…her hopes and dreams drowned alongside the basketball shoes she once loved.

Was it because of the Miracles' "jokes" or Ogiwara's broken ankle? Who knows, because no-one has ever listened to the accounts of a deaf person. So, what will she do now? Remain quiet, move on, even though she still holds grudges over what happened?

Well, what could she do? She _can't _be heard.

_"But, if we make them listen to you, wouldn't be that be alright?"_

Kuroko reminisced the words that tall, brunette uttered to her as he flashed his warm smile that reminded of her of the Copy-Cat's. It was an accidental meeting in the hospital, but it had awakened some anger and desire from within her to _express_.

_"I'm sure my friends can help you out."_

The bluenet took a deep breath as she stared at the entrance gates of Seirin high school.

_"If anyone would ever want to help you of your problems, then that would be Seirin."_

* * *

**Eternal Empress: **Lol. I understand that the prologue was a little boring, but please bear with me. You'll soon figure out the mysteries of what happened in Teiko middle school that made Kuroko quit basketball for good. And it's not only Ogiwara. Oh no, there's a multitude of factors.

Anyway, please review :3


End file.
